Mean Girls
by Lovingschilling1
Summary: This fic is the best in the fandom and stars all your twitter and Fanfic favs especially me! Lovingschilling !


Hannah Cady had never been so excited her entire life. She put the alarm 2 hours earlier just to make sure shed have enough time to get her hair on point, get dressed and put on Pure Seduction. Her father was a teacher at the Kristen Rob High School which was the school she frequented. Hannah had good friends, good grades and had never done anything wrong. When Mr Cady was transferred, they told him the new school was big and had a diverse amount of independent modern students. Hannah was nervous about leaving a big part of her life behind, but going to Oitnb Fandom High School made her feel like she was about to enter a whole different world. And she loved it.

Her father wished her luck and went to the teacher's parking lot. Hannah was nervous andcouldn't stop running her hands through her hair. She then took a deep breath and gave herself encouragement to take a step. When she entered the school she found herself in a big round patio where she could see all kinds of people. In each table were groups of certain types.

There were the Latinos speaking spanish and not giving a fuck if people would understand them or not. In another table you could see the nice ones who were there to complement everyone, saying nice things and being the good old saints. There were the weed smokers talking non sense shit (they all had "Taryn" tattooed on their forehead and Hannah was a little confused about why but nothing made sense about them so she simply ignored).  
>In the center she saw a group of people apparently known as the mentally disabled ones, they all seemed like they've just got out of SHU talking shit and high fiving over stupid comments. They had notebooks with Larry on the cover (Hannah couldn't understand what their problem was, I mean, who the fuck likes Larry. But she just kept walking).<br>She then saw a group of short people wearing masculine clothing harassing every single person who passed in front of them, and when the person didn't respond they'd yell "kill yourself" ("disgusting assholes" Hannah cursed them under her breath).  
>There was also this group of girls making weird collage and showing it to the teachers ("Why would you show that crap to them? It's so trash").<br>Hannah saw these girls on an isolated corner and they were wearing headbands with "harmonizers 3" written on it and singing as if they had someone murdering a cat inside their throats (Hannah thought "oh well, aren't they at the wrong school?"). She was beginning to think she was at the wrong school too, because she didn't belong to any of those groups. Farahead she noticed some really nice discrete girls and made her way to them with the feeling she had finally found a place where she could sit and introduce herself. Nicole, Abbie and Laura were really welcoming and nice to her. (Laura had a necklace fvckinlarry on it and a guitar next to her bag, which Hannah thought was pretty cool).

As they were talking about the school and teachers, the whole room suddenly went brighter and 3 girls walked in. Everyone looked at them. Jaws dropped. (Hannah's included).

"Those are the no chill girls" Nicole said "Louise is the queen, the fucking queen. No one messes with her or any of her friends, and if you do, oh man you're screwed. She's the one in the middle, obviously" she finished while pointing at the trio that crossed the patio drowning every look at them.

"The one with brown hair is Vic, really adorable just a little naïve and dummy. I teach her physics, she's a sweetheart but if you start a fire with that one, girl you'll get burnt to death. But she's really kind, just don't mess with her" Laura told Hannah while putting her guitar in its case. She then discretely pointed at the other girl from the trio "And that one is Eve. Oh god, the school has never had a student with less chill. She's always sarcastic and if anything happens she'll be the one bringing comedy towards it. But you should be careful and not embarrass yourself in front of her, she will not let you get away with it. Always on point with the jokes ANd with the shade"

"They run this school. You either love them or you hate them. I particularly love them, always bringing fun to this boring fucking school" said Abbie, who was quietly observing. Then, biting her apple (abbie loved apples) she told Hannah they should go, she wouldn't want to be late for her first class.

Clarke was the English teacher, she was tall and had a nice smile on her face, greeting Hannah when she walked in. Abbie told Hannah that Clarke used to be a model ("it explains the rocking body" she couldn't help to notice the teacher's unique look).

When the class started Hannah was called to go in front of the whole class and introduce herself. She could see the looks and hear the low voiced comments while she timidly walked towards Clarke who was standing gracefully in front of the class. "Why don't you tell us your name and something about yourself?" Clarke said giving her a push.  
>Grinning a little Hannah took a deep breath and said "Hi, I'm Hannah. I write fanfics and I love football". It all came out really fast, she just wanted to go back to her seat and had no idea what else to say<p>

And just like that, everyone fell in love with her accent. It was listening to the love of your life moan the lyrics to your favorite song. Yes, it was that fucking sexy.

But just when she was about to take a step and go to back to where she was sitting, something came across her mind and she couldn't help herself. When she realized, the words had already escaped her mouth. "Also, I'm new here so can you give me a lil shout out?" she said looking at Louise.  
>Everyone laughs. Except for Louise and a girl that started complaining and saying that thatwas transphobic. Louise would usually laugh but she saw big potential in Hannah so she actually respected her. And the other girl who was sTILL talking and complaining got sent out of class. Hannah found out later that her name was Laura, but it was irrelevant now.<p>

Hannah was so embarrassed she couldn't bare looking at anyone's face, all she wanted was to dig a whole and never come out of it.  
>After the class was finished Louise approached Hannah who was still embarrassed. But she relaxed when she saw the humble smile on Louise's face. "Took you a lot of courage I'll tell you that. I can totally see you hanging out with us. Don't you Eve?" Louise said with a grin or her face and gave Hannaha friendly look.<br>"Toally. Also, she's hot so it's okay"  
>"So shallow that one" Vic said pointing at Eve and blinking to Hannah.<br>"C'mon, eat with us today" Louise said with an inviting smile. She was being strangely nice but despite loving banter Louise had a big heart.

Walking in the hallways with them felt like stepping in the gates of heaven. Each step she took they would tell her the basic rules about how to be a big bitch and an important of the Fandom. It was a lot to take but it's not like she had to do things she didn't want to, in fact, she loved everything about it. Milk Shake playing in the back while they walked in slow motion through the hallway. Hannah felt amazing.  
>They were headed to the patio when this creepy boy approached them. Vic went crazy trying to hide behind Eve. Of course he saw her,because Eve was skinny and Vic's attempt to hide failed (Maybe if Gemma was a part of the squad Vic could hide behind her. Actualy the whole squad would be able hide behind her. But it was not the case. Gemma was at the jungle).<br>"You're so discrete Vic" Eve said, always with sarcastic tone in her voice.  
>"Hey viiiiic" the awkward boy said waving at Victoria who roled her eyes.<br>"Oh god. Hi tommy"  
>"Hey viiiic, how are you Vic? You look so beautiful Vic! Can we talk now Vic?"<br>"Nah I have this thing now we'll talk later"  
>"But you've been telling me this for months. When can we talk?"<br>"Just later bye" Vic said while taking Louise by the hand and walking away as fast as possible  
>"Okay then. Great talk. I'll never give up. I love you. Vic can you hear me? I love you" the poor boy yelled till he could no longer see Victoria.<p>

"Omfg he looks like a fucking puppy chasing you around every fucking where" Eve said  
>"I know I've told him to leave me alone but he's just so fucking annoying and I don't know what else to do. " Vic said while taking off her jacket showing more of her perfect body and sitting at the table.<br>"Then give him a biscuit to shut him up or something" Hannah said, already catching with the no chill rhythm thing. Louise felt so proud of her babies.  
>After a good 5 minutes that they had already switched the topic, Vic said "But aren't penguins a dog too?"<br>Louise face palmed, already used to that kind of comment coming from Vic. Eve slapped her friend in the head "Of course not you idiot. Thank god you're hot" They all laughed.

It was October 3 and after 2 months Hannah was already part of the group, knew everything about every single person who frequented the school and was a part of the writing staff. She got a chance to write a column about people from the school every week. Hannah had a notebook where she wrote stories about what she really wanted to talk about but couldn'tbecause the school newspaper reviewers wouldn't allow.  
>She wrote about terry (the fucking girl she thought was a boy who got excited whenever Louise looked even towards her. She made no sense. Ever). Hannah also wrote about Dreamingofvause (nickname for the school's oldest student. Hannah only saw her once and she actually thought Emily was 10 but then found out she was the 21 year old girl who had failed 482819 times and had a relationship with this asshole everyone hated. Em claimed to be gay but honestly after a while she was just irrelevant). She wrote a lot about the girl who constantly complained and talked abut how her life as horrible. She thought the girl was nice and tried to be nice to her but the she said it was transphobic. Hannah wrote about lots of people and the squad would always read her stories and laugh all day.<p>

One day they were sitting in the grass talking and laughing about the stories when a 30 year old woman came out of nowhere and took the book from Vic's hand. The girls didn't even know who she was and Louise already mad and defensive got up to confront the woman (Vic taking a look at her bae's nice ass when she was standing). Hannah got pissed and tried to take the book from the woman's hand. "Who the fuck are you?" Eve said with an angry (but also so sexy) look.  
>The woman had no idea what she was doing at there. She told them she was on her way to buy salad cream and decided to stop at the school. "I don't know what I'm doing here but I thought I'd meet older women, not kids laughing at other kids. So immature"<br>"Well go find your way back to the asylum you old cunt" Eve said right before Hannah kicked the woman in the face and did some karate moves.(she was a black belt).  
>Vic got the notebook back while the woman stood up with a bleeding nose and an uglier face than the one she had before. She was pissed and scared so she left yelling "thanks for the welcoming. I'm never coming back". After they made sure everything was fine, they burst in to laughter making fun of the old pathetic crazy woman.<p>

At the end of the day they got called to the principal's office.  
>Hannah was scared to death because her father was a teacher and she also didn't want to lose her job at the newspaper.<br>Louise was just chill, she always knew how to defend herself and her friends.  
>Vic had no idea what she was doing there. She hadn't listened to a single word the secretary said to them because she had her head phones listening to Birdy.<br>Eve didn't give a fuck. She would probably just make a joke about it and leave.

When the principal set down, before she could talk, Louise said it was all her fault. Then Hannah did the same. Then Eve. Then Vic. The principal told them to shut up because thatwasn't the reason they were all there. The girls looked confuse and she then started to explain. The school was having a party and it had to be big. They were going to have special guests, Taylor Schilling, Laura Prepon, Yael Stone, Natasha Lyonne, Uzo Aduba, Rachel McAdams, Elana, Messi, Zayn Malik, and a whole bunch of other hot celebrities. "I'm aware of the "no chill squad" ability to make big impressions, so we want you girls to organize the party. The girls accepted the job of course almost exploding with happiness.

They spent the next 3 weeks making sure everything was perfect. Lots of people helped and after all day working setting the place up, it was simply beautiful.  
>They all went to Louise's house to get dressed and they all looked hot as fuck. Including her 3 nieces that also went to the party (even though they were tiny babies)<p>

People were dancing at the sound of Snoop Dog and Tasho was going crazy on the dance floor. Yael and Nicole were right next to her dancing and laughing. They had a lot in common and stayed together for the rest of the evening listening to Elana play.  
>Taylor and Laura were talking to the principal about how much they loved the party. Meanwhile, the girls were excited watching it from the other side of the room and fangirling over them. When suddenly the principal waved and told them to go over there.<br>"Well thank them, they're the ones responsible for this great party" The principal said pointing at the girls who by now were already in tears but shyly stood in a line in front of their idols.  
>Taylor looked amazed "Oh my, really? I mean, urm, eeeh, I, you, urm. I can't believe you guys are so young. This is the best party ever, the food is great and I'm so above the bitchen. Seriously though, congratulations. And you all look so beautiful. Don't they Laura?"<br>"Girl, they are amazing. Basically, Taylor and I have amazing chemistry and you guys made everything look so amazing tonight. It all looks amazing girl". Laura said finishing another glass of champaign (it was going to be a fun night)  
>Rachel McAdams was dancing and when she saw Vic's dance moves she asked Vic to teach her how to do it. They danced among all the other students and celebrities for what felt like ages. Louise got a little jealous but she knew how much Vic loved Rachel so she just enjoyed seeing her bae so happy. Hannah danced with Messi all night. She even tried to take his shirt off (she was no longer the nice blonde girl and was actually hammered). Eve pulled ZaynANd the hottest girl from school. Celine got to meet her biological father Bi Laden who wasn't actually dead. The Pizza Hut manager was there and was so touched by that scene that he decided to let her go and make a movie about her story. Celine was going to be famous and rich. Every single soul was happy in that moment. Except for the harmonizers who were crying and bitching on one side of the room because #votefifthharmony didn't work and they lost.<br>After Taylor and Laura took pictures with everyone who asked them and had a long talk with the squad, everyone went home and the mean girls stayed to clean everything up. Usuallythey'd be pissed for having to stay and clean, but tonight they didn't give a fuck. It had been perfect and they cleaned up with the biggest smile on their face talking about the party and how amazing it had been to meet their fucking idols.

After they were almost done, the principal came to thank them because now the school was the most famous in the country and everyone wanted to go there. She said she was going to pay them.  
>Vic always trying to be humble said "You dont have to pay us, we are all very happy. It was the best night of our lives"<br>"Shut up you dumb ass, lets see what she has to offer" Eve said, giving Vic a nudge with her elbow.  
>They all set down and paid attention to the principal while she spoke unbelievable words of dreamy happiness.<br>She said they would give Hannah tickets to go to Barcelona for a month and write about football in name of the school. Louise got a certificate as the queen and she could have anything from anyone if she showed them the certificate. Vic got a paper saying tommy was now officially prohibited to go anywhere near her. Also a big bag of money which she and Louise would spend later traveling around the world and writing a book called "Loutoria". Eve got the prize for best comedian. And got a shaver that wouldn't cut her tutu. And lots of money. And a week with Zayn in Cambodia. They all screamed and cry for so long they didnteven notice the principal was gone.

So by the time the sun was rising the no chill girls were left chilling. Chatting about the best night of their lives. Planing on how they'd spent it together. And they also planning on how to fuck with teamvauseman, Emily and Stella.

But they didn't have to do anything, teamvauseman moved to the Fifth Loser Irrelevant High School and finally felt like she was home. Emily ran way with Lea DeLaria and disappeared forever. Stella fucking dies.


End file.
